Dziennik Zjadacza Dusz - Akt VIII
center ---- right|180px Monstrum już chciało wziąć walizę i wynieść ją, jednak dzieło musiało być dokonane. Uznałem, że muszę go jakoś pokrzywdzić w ramach zemsty. Gdybym był postacią z komiksu nad moją głową zapaliłaby się żaróweczka, w taki sposób w jaki zaraz to narysuje... Jednak nie jestem więc pod przykrywką wciąż wkurzonego walką kreowałem już w swojej wcale nie małej głowie plan na zniszczenie i upokorzenie swojego demonicznego współlokatora. - Czekaj! - Poprosiłem już normalnym tonem głosu. Miałem dla niego zadanie. - Słucham? - Potwór szczędził sobie w słowach, najwyraźniej wietrzył intrygę. - Weź te walizkę i ciśnij nią na korytarz z całej siły, tak jak ja bym to zrobił gdybyś mnie podle nie zaatakował. - Co? - Zrób to! - Wiedziałem, że ciężar walizki również wykręci mu nadgarstek. W lepszym wypadku może nawet urwie rękę. Xin przewrócił oczyma. Z wyraźnym bólem i upokorzeniem rzucił walizą o ścianę naprzeciw drzwi z mojego pokoju. Walizka upadła zniekształcona o chłopak wydał z siebie krótki dźwięk: "Eh". Wpadłem znów w panikę. Przecież tak ciężka walizka może uszkodzić tynk na ścianie! center|70px ---- left|150px- Co ty robisz idioto! Zniszczysz ścianę! To nie twój własny dom, w którym wszystko ci wolno! Jeśli zniszczysz te ścianę to oberwie się nam, tudzież mi! To mieszkanie jest wynajmowane! - Sam mi kazałeś tak... - Głupiec myślał, że nabiorę się na jego kłamstwo. - Nie oczerniaj mnie! A teraz stań pod tą walizką! I czekaj... - Demoniczny współlokator wykonał polecenie. Ja przez ten czas zdążyłem wejść na łóżko, popłakać chwile i rzucić w niego poduszką, która nie doleciała... - Nienawidzę cię! - Krzyknąłem z całych sił. - Ej to bardzo mocne słowa, ale spokojnie. Tylko kamienie i kije mogą mnie zranić, słowo nic nie... - A ha! (W tym momencie nie wytrzymałem, zaśmiałem się psychicznie i rzuciłem tajną bronią z pod łózka) - O cholera! Skąd ty masz cegłę w pokoju! - Krzyknął tak jakbym zrobił coś złego a jednocześnie wykonał sprytny unik by nie oberwać, trochę straszne a zarazem imponujące. Trochę żałuje, że nie udało mi się trafić. Dziesięć punktów za trafienie w ogóle, pięćdziesiąt za jaja a sto za twarz. Oczywiście największym marzeniem było pozbycie się go. Jednak nie jestem pewny czy cegła zdołałaby to uczynić. W każdym razie trafienie go dałoby mi sporo satysfakcji. right- Oddawaj moją cegłę! Złodziej! Złodziej! - Dotknął moją cegłę dłonią! Nie pozwolę mu tykać mojej Belli! Tak, o Belle ze Zmierzchu chodzi. Wyrażają te same emocje, rite? W tym momencie monstrum przesunęło szczotką do zamiatania podłogi moją cegłę-Belle i poszło dalej z rękoma uniesionymi do góry na znak poddania się. Czy pisałem już o tym, że w gimnazjum byłem mniej kreatywny? W każdym razie, dzisiaj to ja byłem triumfatorem a mój napastnik stał się przegrywem. Czułem dumę z wygranej. center|340pxright Na chwile wszystko ucichło, współlokator zajął się sobą (mam nadzieje, że w tym mniej sugestywnym znaczeniu). Niestety boje się wyjść z pokoju a czuje jak mocno mój pęcherz domaga się wizyty tam gdzie król chodzi piechotą. Boje się, że to monstrum stoi za drzwiami z nożem i tylko czeka aż się wychyle by wbić mi z impetem narzędzie w plecy i śmieć się psychicznie jak wcześniej wspomniany clown - ugh. Tak czy inaczej mam problem i podejrzewam, że z bólem muszę wytrzymać do rana... Zaraz. Jeśli on tylko czeka aż zasnę? Co jeśli on czuwa nad moimi drzwiami i tylko pilnuje aż zgaszę światło, zakradnie się i z całej siły mi włoży - nóż w plecy oczywiście. Do momentu, aż nie będę mieć pewności, że światło nie zgasło w całym domu a demon nie śpi muszę czuwać, patrzeć na drzwi, czuwać i patrzeć. Nienawidzę go. Boje się o swoje życie. ---- left|300px|link=http://pl.moj-wlasny-swiat.wikia.com/wiki/Dziennik_Zjadacza_Dusz_-_Akt_VII right|300px|link=http://pl.moj-wlasny-swiat.wikia.com/wiki/Dziennik_Zjadacza_Dusz_-_Akt_IX Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Dziennik Zjadacza Dusz